Cherry picking
by Fry-dei-luv
Summary: One stare at her cherry printed briefs and he knew this certainly wasn't the beginning of a beautiful friendship. May morph into a romance eventually.
1. Arrival, with a bang

1. Arrival, with a bang

**Author's note:**

**This story takes time before the Edo arc and follows the plot quite exactly, meaning my OC's won't accompany original characters to Edo. But they will play some part in Invasion of HQ part and very important thing will happen on Allen's expulsion party from the Order. I hope that till the end of that arc something more about Kanda's „certain person" will be known, thus allowing me to be more authentic in later parts of the story. Hopefully much more will be known till I write the parts regarding this arc.**

Three cloaked figures walked briskly on a moonlit road leading to a distant castle. It was situated atop of a huge cliff, separated from the mountains only by a narrow, rocky bridge, construction of which such lacy that one could get quite lightheaded by just staring at it. However, two young women accompanied by a very peculiar huge man had no other choice than stepping onto it.

- Is this really necessary, master? – asked one of the girls, frustration clear in her voice. – Are you sure there is no other way to reach the Headqurters?

- Yeesh, you are such a slacker, bonbon. You're worried because of such petty obstacle? – laughed the other girl, shooting her friend amused look to which she received a lethal glare.

The girl monickered ‚bonbon' opened her mouth to retort in some venomous yet witty manner when a sharp growl put a halt to their blossoming quarrel.

- Shut up both of you, darlings. We don't have any more time to lose with your pointless squabble.

They both bowed obediently and immediately shut. General Winters Sokalo apparently wasn't in the mood for fussiness and although he had a penchant for letting his _darling _apprentices do whatever they wanted, now just wasn't the time for that.

- Bonbon, you will lead the both of you – he gestured for the one with dark hair and snickered as she twitched at his term of endearment. – I will come shortly after you. Hopefully they won't get scared because of you, my girls – chuckled man, pointing at their bloodstained travelling capes.

Apparently ‚bonbon' wasn't appropriate sobriquet for someone who was deemed as General's Sokalo favourite apprentice, just for the sake of who her master was. Not to mention her aforementioned state, covered in akuma blood head to toe. Yet naming them in such ways had something to do with his twisted sense of humour - the second girl bore the nickname ‚Lollipop'.

Bonbon groaned and was just going to ask her General as to why he was such a lazy ass and didn't want to approach the Castle same time they were gonna do it. She would've made sure to sound as cantankerously as she could have possibly managed. But she drop this thought almost immediately. Frankly, there really was no point in questioning why the General didn't want to come with them. He wouldn't answer truthfully anyway, that evil Master of hers.

Bonbon sighed and put her foot on a shaky construction. It was really narrow and as the girl eyed what was under the bridge she couldn't help but to yelp in fright.

Because there was nothing underneath them.

The darn thing was just a magical bridge, nothing connected it to the ground. The ground which was kilometres away, may we add.

„All right" – she thought, her heart beating fast as she began her lethal saunter towards the slowly approaching castle – „Let the fun begin".

Two blades clashed with great force as two boys practised swords fighting on outdoor training grounds of Black Order Headquarters. Allen Walker's blade landed on Kanda's one, yet it slipped a little, resulting in him losing his balance.

- You're such a klutz, beansprout – snickered the taller of them as he pushed the other's blade with great force, sending poor teen sprawling on the ground. It would've been an easy victory for Kanda Yuu, had the other boy wouldn't dug the heel of his boot in the ground and leapt forward, thus catching the Japanese swordsman off guard. Or at least that was what Allen was hoping for. But there was no way to catch Kanda off guard, at least not on Allen's level of experience. The Japanese teen easily avoided his blow, in exchange landing a painfull kick on his abdomen. Allen let out loud cry of pain.

- Oi, Kanda, I thought we were meant to fight with swords! Play fair! – he angrily shouted on the black haired samurai who currently was circling him leisurely, flat look on his face. Although he snickered at the pained expression of his opponent.

- No one said no kicks were allowed – Kanda hissed venomously at him.

- You..! – Allen, seriously pissed as he was, made another leap forward, this time intending on beating the crap out of this irritating, smug nuisance of a wannabe samurai.

However, he was forced to stop abruptly when some unfamiliar voice rang in fairly close vicinity from the training grounds. It came from the direction of the main gate.

- Excuse me? – it asked tenatively – I'm Melanie Ducre, me and the other one would like to express our wish to grant us a permission to enter. We were sent here by General...

She was brutally interrupted when the Gatekeeper, who apparently started his check-up on her and the other one earlier, shrieked in fear.

- These two are out of here! They're friggin' Akumas for God's sake!Out!Out~!

Allen sweatdopped. Could this be another misunderstanding, the same that happened when he, too, first entered the Orders's grounds? And ironically enough, Kanda was again on the scene.

Wait...!

- Um, Kanda? – stuttered Allen, looking around and to his bewilderment not finding the black haired exorcist anywhere nearby.

He gulped and raced towards the gate, hoping that he would be on time not to find these poor newbies sliced with Kanda's chokuto, Mugen, the one he was so brutally acquainted with all the way back then.

Kanda was running really fast. A sense of deja vu washed through him but he really couldn't care less. This time it could've really been an Akuma instead of some annoying rookie out there. So he sprinted toward the only visible target present in his peripheral – a girl coated in a bloody cape, obviously very suspicious in rather cheesy way.

Not caring even to ask who she was, he aimed at the girl and landed a full blow on her. He was half-surprised, half-annoyed when he heard her swear under her breath and felt a blade that met his one. She too was using a chokuto, a hilt of which was elaboaretly decorated with images of tiny forget-me-nots.

- Way to lose your temper, pretty boy – hissed the girl, swirling around and piercing through the air, aiming for his arm in an obvious move to slice it off. Surely, she knew how to play dirty because shortly followed a shockingly strong kick aimed for his abdomen that made him kneel down from the pain.

Kanda was panting heavily, the pain from her kick rapidly spreading through his abdomen. Was he right or he heard the shouts of this idiot beansprout commanding to stop the fight? He decided to ignore them and glared at his opponent warily.

The girl used this moment of weakness to leap forward with quite the speed and apparently was intending to land a final blow. This was his chance, as her mind was probably so set on an almost certain victory that she probably hadn't considered any possible resistance from his side. „Such an idiot" – Kanda hissed under his breath, as he braced himself for the finale.

He parred her blow and managed to force her to start retracting while still landing lethal strikes on her, which she had more and more troubles to dodge.

What he didn't expect or what just simply slid off his mind the moment he saw his opponent, was that she wasn't alone. Metallic ring of someone else's sword snapped his out of his battle trance, his eyes watching the vicinity ever so attentively.

Suddenly he swirled, alarmed. Apparently, there was another one. She leaped into air wildly and judging from the massive height of the leap he was sure the force of her blow would be engrossing. He catched with the corner of his eye the sight of the first girl getting up and slowly approaching him from behind. Trust her that he won't be able to dodge her partner's fury leap.

- Che. Better be formidable opponent, both of you – he hissed in her direction, obvious insult not affecting her at all.

There were seconds to react. Kanda was sure this was a situation that called for desperate measures. Which in this case meant either you will kill them, or they will surely kill you.

He was just above to leap into the air, where he would be able to slice one of them into half and land a final blow to the other's head from above when harsh voice rang out clearly from behind.

- The fuck are you doing to my apprentices, you dimwit?

General Winters Sokalo was approaching the scene of the battle hurriedly, constant flow of curses never fading. His face was hidden behind his grotesque mask, only his glowering eyes were visible. He was totally pissed-off.

- Melanie, stop this immediately! – he shouted, just as she was about to clash her sword with Kanda's one.

The girl froze abruptly, even though the tip of Kanda's sword was mere inch from her face. She just stood there, her hard eyes bored into Kanda's, her expression twisted into one of hateful grimace. Finally she drew back a few steps, her furious glare never fading.

- Bonbon, what's with the fucking grand leap? – General shouted again and Kanda rose his gaze to catch the sight of the girl, who was just about to be landing.

This all happened in seconds.

At first, it seemed that Kanda wouldn't be able to dodge her strike. He was standing there, his furious eyes watching her descending figure. His feet were seemingly glued to the ground.

_Wait_, he apparently could avoid her landing on him. Well, he maybe would've even done this, hadn't he recognized something utmost disturbing, considering given circumstances, something which glued him to the spot.

As he watched her descending from her much too high leap, he was given direct sight of her naked legs, clad in only mini skirt. On her left thigh one long, bladed wire and various other blades on the right one were coiled up, but this wasn't the thing that disturbed Kanda the most. It was her panties. She didn't wear any tiny shorts as Lenalle did. Instea he was given a direct look on her underwear.

The panties had _cherries_ printed on them.

They were friggin' smiling.

Suddenly he felt huge force pressing on his sword, still drawn out at his first opponent, the blade of Mugen now pointed out horizontally. He blinked in bewilderment, suddenly realising what had caused such pressure to occure. It was that girl. She landed on his blade with a poise of a darn ballerina, her tiny skirt flowing on the strong wind when she knelt down, exposing the disturbing array of smiling cherries that graced her buttocks in the form of tiny briefs.

Kanda scoffed as he tried to keep mugen in his hand with a sudden weight added to it, thanks to that devil of a woman who currently straightened herself up and leapt down onto the ground.

- What. The. Fuck. Was. That? – asked Kanda icily, his lethal tone intended on that idiot who used his precious sword so impudently. „And how Winters named her? _Bonbon_? What kind of name is that?". She hadn't paid him any attention as she hopped towards her master, beaming like some moron who she probably was.

Both the girls were now facing their master, sheepish grins plastered to their faces, their eyes bored into the ground. Sokalo was literally fuming with anger. And it wasn't even directed at them.

- The heck were you thinking, Kanda Yuu? – asked the man angrily – Leaping at my little girls – he paused to patt the cherry idiot on her head like he was her father or something – Without even asking them who they really were!

Kanda scoffed and glared at him.

- They were recognized as an akumas. My job is to kill akumas, not to chat with them. Besides-

He was going to retort something to that idiot of a general, when he heard Allen's approaching. Stupid beansprout had conciliatory smile on his face, the idiot gentleman he always was.

- I am so sorry, Winters-gensei – he addressed the general, bowing curtly. – Kanda here apparently not always thinks before he rushes toward the enemy. I witnessed the same kind of idiocy when I first arrived.

And he held his hand to greet the two girls, who beamed at him happily.

- I'm Allen Walker, it's a pleasure, although a bit surprising one, to meet you.

- I'm Melanie Ducre, so nice to meet you, Allen Walker-san – the first one bowed curtly.

- Marceline de Mascagnia, pleasure is on my side . Although you can call me Bonbon, since my name is so lame – the cherry idiot curtsied playfully, her smile wide and, as Kanda observed her with his deathly gaze, completely too wide for someone as lame as beansprout.

General Sokalo grunted and proceeded towards the gate, now opened. Apparently Komui was informed about the whole situation and set everyting to grant them entry to the Headquarters.

They followed the cross general as he waved at them impatiently, beckoning them to go after him. Apparently there had to be some meeting on Komui's office regarding their arrival and so on. Melanie was walking behind her master, with Allen on her side, chatting and laughing all the way, while Bonbon tottered after them with Kanda still shooting daggers with his gaze, following closely behind.

„Marceline, huh?" – he thought to himself while observing her from the corner of his eye. – „More idiotic name I've never witnessed. She's not even European for god's sake!".

However, he paid close attention to the sword she so unnecessary unsheathed before. Now it laid in its scabbard but from the sight of its before, Kanda couldn't help but marvel on the quality of her sword execution. It was long, ceremonial odachi, way too long for her seemingly petite figure, as he quickly estimated; apart of being taller than her friend she looked more frail than her. He didn't have a chance to see her weapon in action and he certainly was looking after to spar with the cherry idiot. First of all, out of sheer curiosity about her weapon. Secondly, because he desperatelly wanted to pay her back for landing on his beloved Mugen with such impudence.

Yes, battered and badly beaten she will be.

**Bonbon's POV**

I twitched as I felt a silent malice coming from behind me, it's sheer vileness so obvious. Seriously, I hadn't have a single idea as to why my new fellow exorcist already hated me. It's not like I actually fought with him, messing with these silky hair of his or something, I just landed on his goddamn sword. That's nothing to be hated for, right?

Apparently not.

As I turned slightly on our way to Chief's Komui Lee office, I always met this lethal gaze of his, never dropping off me or softening. It seemed that his gaze was just glued to me because each time I've turned, even so stealthily, his eyes always were there, never reverting under the pressure of my gaze, silent daggers flying all the way towards the innocent me. I've already tried this thrice, each time ending in a wordless tournament as to who will revert his malignant gaze first. And each time it had been me.

I know, I'm lame.

But this time, the last as I solemnly swore to myself, I won't loose. I halted my pace as to even myself with my silent adversary and I bore my eyes into his, once and for all, till he refrains.

That is, this was the plan until I haven't slammed my head painfully into some random column gracing our way to Lee's office. I whimpered, the pain in my forehead spreading onto my whole head.

Luckilly, no one spotted this humiliating little piece of an occurance, I thought, wihle rubbing my forehead gently.

This was when I heard the most sinister, cruel and unsympathetic snicker I've ever witnessed. And believe my, as Master Sokalo's aprentice, I witnessed a lot of sinister things.

There he stood, the man of the hour, my until-now-silent adversary. He looked down on me in most cruel of ways, his indifferent smirk never fading.

- And here I was, thinking that you could at least walk _gracefully_ – he said, obvious lack of sympathy in his deep voice.

I bit my lip slightly, as I straightened myself, my legs still shaky and a vision somewhat blurry. I felt like I lost recognition as to exactly how far the ground was. It was as if I was floating on the ground, the sensation not pleasing at all, pounding pain still present in my head, growing very, very fast.

Welcome, my infamous migraine.

Nontheless, this wasn't the time for feeling sorry for myself. My snickering nemezis still stood beside me, not even trying to be helpful and, for example, carry me to Chief's office, bridal style.

Or at least attempt to somehow _guide_ me, because seriously, I really lost my recognition as to the right direction also; I came to that conclusion when, utterly outraged by his blatant unhelpfulness, I marched away from him, the farther the better, and was halted abruptly by another of his snide remarks.

- Oi, cherry baka, the office is that way.

I gasped, indignation literally fuming out of me.

- Che-cherry idiot? – I stuttered, bewildered.

He ignored me and seeing that I was seriously dazed and confused there, catched me violently by the forearm and led the right way.

By now we stayed much behind my master and the others, as there were no sight of them in the vicinity. My companion dragged me forcefully behind him, obviously in a mood. Yeesh, my life at Order apparently will be a stream of never ending happines, I thought while silently praying for my wrists not to crumble under huge pressure my lovely comrade was putting now on them.

And as we marched towards Chief's office I couldn't help but wonder – has he just _complimented_ my graceful movements in some sick way of his?

**Kanda's POV**

Kanda sighed inwardly. It was completely pointless to come here after all. He watched, from under half shut eyelids, as Komui hastily apologized to both girls and their master for such lame greetings upon their arrival, stating something about it being the same as moyashi's first night at order. Said beansprout was sitting currently between both him and that Melanie girl and he looked as idiotically well-mannered as alwyas – all in smiles and whatnot.

Since Komui was talking with Sokalo on some trivial topic, Kanda decided upon leaving, but not before shooting a last glare at that cherry lady who sat by the window, obvioulsy disturbed from the violent way he treated her all the way here. Which, may he add, she clearly deserved.

However, Komui noticed him standing and stopped him half-way.

- Oi, Kanda, wait for a moment. You and Allen are here for a reason.

A creepy, sickeningly sweet, singsong-alike tone of Komui's voice alarmed him. He should've taken his leave when the mad scientist was so engaged in his talk with Sokalo. Well, his bad.

Kanda then proceeded to shot another death glare at the cherry lady, who shot back, annoyed at his silent accusation. _Like it was her fault to force him to stay in Komui's office for so long!_

Allen straightened himself, his concentration fully on Komui. Damn that bastard for being so _comme il faut_ always and forever.

A wide smile lit up Komui's face. Kanda had a very bad premonition about the look he gave him and then the cherry idiot behind him. He felt like slapping himself when Komui winked at them playfully.

- Now, my lovely birds, down to the business – he clapped his hands and corrected his spectacles. – It's quite late and all, but we can't leave our new fellows lost in this place, now can we? I say, how about a mini tour around the order, just the two pairs of you, mmm? What'ya say, Allen? Kanda?.

Allen smiled and said that indeed, giving them a tour would've been a good thing to do. Kanda however shook his head, glaring at Komui.

- No way. It's late at night, I'm going back to my room.

And with this he intended on retreating back to his room, where he could be finally free from unwanted sights of cherry printed briefs on some girl's shapely butt...

He quickly shook his head. No, not shapely. Just girl's butt.

- Uh-oh, Kanda~, it's not that simple as you think - chirped Komui, devious grin on his face. – You will give a brief tour for this lovely, abandoned lady who sits so sorrowfully by the window – with this, Supervisor pointed in the direction of completely confused cherry idiot who was still dizzy from the encounter with concrete column before. – And Allen here will tour lovely Melanie.

Kanda stood up and swiftly went out from Chief's office, not really caring if the girl was behind him. _Wait_. She can't be behind him since she doesn't recognise where is right and where is left anymore. So he went back, snatched the cherry lady's hand and quickly proceeded towards the doors, hoping that no remark will be exclaimed on Komui's side.

He was an idiot for hoping that.

- And Kanda~ - he heard his creepy voice – Her room will be that beside yours. It's just out of sheer convenience for you, not because I've heard how good _friends_ you two became from the beginning~!

- Snap out of it, idiot – retorted Kanda, spinnig around and glaring daggers at Komui. – I don't care where she stays as long as I can just drop her somewhere and go to sleep.

And with these words he finally stormed off the officce, dragging poor Marceline along with him.

**Cherry Lady's POV**

So there she was, alone in a place she had no idea about.

Of course, she so asked for it.

She and Kanda parted ways in a manner, well, utmost disturbing. Marceline didn't know whether she should put the blame for what happened on her confused frame of mind or rather on his brutal, uncaring persona.

She knew only that they've gotten into such heated quarrel that they ultimately refused to merely look at each other. So he stormed off into some direction only he knew about, leaving her behind in some particularly nasty, gloomy corridor.

Musing about it for a moment, Marceline thought that it all began probably when she decided that his swift walking and the huge pressure on her hand that made her think her arm would jostle out of its socket, were way to humiliating to withstand. So, basically, she just wrenched herself free of him and started the aforementioned row.

_Just lovely_, thought Bonbon, sitting with her back facing the wall and thinking of any feasible possibilities that were within her reach.

Well, Komui said that her room was beside Kanda's.

But that hardly stood for any possibility.

„I am so doomed" she thought. Marceline let that thought sink deep into her and burried her face in her palms. Soft, muffled sobs came out eventually.

It was beyond recognition. Why someone so lovely had to end up with someone so grumpy as Kanda's? And to think that meanie Melanie got this sweet Allen guy, the gentleman in so many ways. It made her cry only more, imagining all the pleasant conversations Melanie were possibly having with her new friend. She envisioned them walking leisurely around the HQ, then him bidding her a chaste goodnight by the door of her _own, comfy bedroom_, with a bed _just _for her, whereas she had to sit on a cold concrete floor.

Being abandoned never hurt more.

- U-uh - her sobs grew even louder.

It was so humiliating. She should've been able to at least rest a bit, after all these countless akuma she had to fought, with that evil, lazy Melanie leisurely napping or generally having good time all the time. Marceline twitched at the memories of her lazy friend, the particularly nasty one with Melanie chilling out on the beach when she had to exhaust herself with fighting a level 2 akuma.

It made her mad, and she let a feral growl escape her lips.

„I'm so unladylike" – she thought, a feeling of embarrasment overhelming her, as she thought of what kind of roots hers were.

After what seemed like an eternity, with Bonbon finally getting used to the fact that she will probably have to wait for someone to show here at the morning, faint footsteps could be heard. Marceline lifted her head a little and then burried it back between her knees. They abruptly stopped. Whoever it was, he dashed to the other corridor.

She let out a heavy sigh. At least her migraine faltered in a cold atmosphere the corridor held. She pressed her palms tightly to her ears, trying to calm herself and maybe to catch a nap or something.

That was when she heard him.

- Che. I could've only imagined you will be that weak to actually sit here.

Bonbon didn't even bother to confirm by lifting her head if that deep, somewhat magnetic voice was Kanda's. She knew it was him thanks to huge amount of sheer malignity in his tone.

She just ignored him, deciding that he was probably here to taunt her even more. So much for just wearing cherry panties. Smallest snivel escaped her lips.

- Oi, cherry lady, look at me – she heard his voice, annoyed a bit, but not harsh anymore.

She gave him a cold brush-off. Kanda twitched. „Stubborn, aren't we?"

- Girl, stand up. You will catch a cold if you sit here any longer.

Again, she sat there, oblivious to his words.

Eventually she felt a sudden pressure, as Kanda stretched his hand and lifted her chin, somewhat forcefully. He looked into her teary eyes and, this time with a lack of amusement, her swollen face. „So much for a strong lady I've imagined at first" he thought, examining her, now pouty, expression.

- Come on, don't sit on the cold floor – he heavied her from the floor, the movement swift and, at her side, unexpected. She landed with a soft thud in his arms, too upset to actually feel excited. Her legs were shaky, lack of much needed sleep clear on her face.

Kanda scowled.

- You'll owe my after this – he said grumpily, lifting her unceremoniously and carrying now half-conscious gal to her room.

She wasn't the most pleasant thing to carry in one's arm, Kana thought. Not only she drooled a little as she immediately dozed off, but she also snored. And it wasn't cute at all.

Finally, he reached the corridor where his room was and eventually stood behind her own's.

Now angry thought hitted him.

- That bastard – he growled under his breath.

- What? – mumbled Bonbon, now kicked from the lala dreamland she found herself shortly before.

The expression on Kanda's face would've been be priceless had Marceline was in any condition to laugh at it. It was the _grandest_, the _angriest_ scowl that possibly ever graced his unblemished features.

- He didn't give me the key for your room – came out his words, the tone of his voice suddenly very dark.

Marceline's eyes would've shot wide open hadn't she been already half-asleep. She only snarled ever so quietly and unconsciously snuggled into the crook of his neck. She heard him muttering something to himself and then kicking the door to his room open. When finally there, he placed her on his bed, not very gently tearing the fingers she absentmindedly dug into his jacket, and stormed off his room.

She was absolutely sure he went for the key to her room. But it's not like she couldn't take a nap while being still here. So she stretched herself on his bed, burying her head into his pillow and let her eyes shut at least for a moment, until a harsh awake will occure.

TO BE CONTINUED

**You know, recently I've been wondering why so many fanfiction authors are making Kanda such overly grumpy and cold. I mean, look at his portrayal in first chapters of -man. You could actually see many kind of expressions on his face, not only an angry scowl usually plastered on his features in almost every single piece of fiction. But, no more complaining! After all, it was Hoshino herself who developed his personality as a person **_**who-scowls-almost-all-the-time **_**in later chapters. Pity, since it was better when the palette of his facial expression was somewhat **_**wider xD.**_

**And I know that the kind of introduction I portrayed in this chapter is cliche, but it's not like I care. I like it that way. **

**And one last thing – there is another story by the title of Cherry Picking – it's a lovely Naruto story by Alis volat Propis and my own fic has nothing to do with that one. All rights belong to her, I only picked the same title because of one of the girl's cherry printed briefs xD**


	2. The hardships

2. The hardships.

**Author's note**

**Even though this one may look like a humorous one, this story isn't as funny as it initially seems. It will get serious sooner or later, since as we know it's no longer easy to write about KandaxOC, with the whole „certain person" being his lover and so on. OR maybe it's just me who can't imagine a swarm of merry OC's for Kanda anymore with such an ease as before. So, with that said, I intend on basing this story on original –man storyline, meaning Kanda's longing for certain person and such. So don't expect our lovely „**_bonbon" _**to win Kanda's love that easily. Or **_**completely**_** on that matter. Ha, even the mighty I don't know whether she'll succeed in doing so. Although I'm positive she'll complicate things for him even if just a bit. So basically just expect this story being in half funny and in half serious, the ending still being a mystery even for the author xD**

- Oi, wake up, cherry idiot – someone's harsh voice rang out in her head, snapping her out of her peaceful slumber.

Bonbon muttered something in protest, yet she heavied herself slightly from the bed, rubbing her eyes and searching for whoever invaded her beauty sleep. Unfortunately, it was that dark haired samurai, the very nemezis of her own, Kanda Yuu.

He looked somewhat ticked.

- Um, excuse me? – stuttered absentmindedly Marceline, struggling with her blurrying vision, trying to actually descry his face more clearly.

Kanda scoffed at her drowsiness and pointed on a small travelling case, the one she slowly recognised as her own. Well, it had stickers from all over the world on it, not very modest or befitting so called Disciple of God in any way. It was as cheeky, just as she was.

- Get something to sleep in. And go wash yourself. Seriously, you reek of blood.

Marceline scrambled towards the case, trying to regain at least the amount of conscience needed to distinguish her nightclothes from some frilly underwear the abundance of which she had crampled in her case. Truth be told, thinking about buying clothes in France, she only got a few sets of clothes. Say, three very short dresses printed in most childish patterns and a pair of flats. And a night t-shirt of course.

The rest was some fancy-schmancy lingerie, a swarm of which just had to explode from apparently too small case when she made an attempt to open it, landing everywhere but not in the case.

Kanda gasped in sudden indignation.

- The hell is with your clothes? Do you wear only underwear? – he hissed venomously, apparently taking umbrage at particularly _risqué_ pair of bloomers made only from lace that hung from his precious mugen pathetically.

- I'm sorry – muttered Marceline, who still hasn't regained full conscience. She clumsily began to collect every piece of her undergarments, desperately trying to avoid certain samurai's gaze who was literally fuming with vexation.

Not to mention that he actually caught another glimpse of these creepy _cherries _from before, as she tried to snatch some of her brassiere from under his table. It was utmost shameless, that skirt of hers. Not to mention all these disturbing blades, coiled up on her thighs like some bizarre snake of sorts.

And did she actually manage to sleep in these?

Add to this that he almost died when some of her thigh-highs landed on his knee. She snatched it before he could tear it to pieces in his annoyed state.

Even if Kanda actually softened a bit towards her after seeing her in such pathetic state on that corridor, having a piece of her _thigh-high _lying on his lap ever so shamelessly made him irritated again.

Eventually, _bonbon _found what was she looking for. It was long tee shirt in abominable shade of _pink _that had sketchy features of a panda printed on it. It was hideous.

Way to cute and all that.

And was he correct, or he just spotted her snatching some piece of bloomers printed in _bananas _? „You've got to be kidding me" – he muttered under his breath angrily.

Marceline stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

- Are you expect me to take shower in your bathroom? – she asked tenatively, anxiety clear in her voice. – And to sleep in your room for that matter?

Kanda growled angrily.

- There's no other option. That bastard lost the key to your room. And for that Melanie girl's also. It appears that she had luck into getting to sleep at Lenalee's. You however – he looked down on her, vicious smirk on his face – didn't have the luck of your friend. Or should I say – I didn't.

Marceline eyed him sleepily. It seemed that his ominous words hadn't really sunk into her. In other way, she looked like a mawmsey idiot.

- Huh? Well if that's so, I should hurry and take a shower then – she said groggily, taking a bottle of something white and a towel from her case and stumbling towards the bathroom.

This was utmost disturbing.

Kanda was sitting on his bed, not exactly sure of what to do. His anger didn't falter or even get smaller. It prevented him from coming with any feasible solution as to where to put his annoying unwanted night guest to sleep. And it was frustrating because he really didn't want to simply give her his bed. He had to sleep somewhere, too.

Not to mention that sickeningly sweet scent coming from the bathroom, apparently the one of her soap, didn't exactly help him in his desperate search either. It was repulsing, nauseating in a way, too.

It smelled of lotus.

Now, not only was he seeing lotuses anywhere nearby. Thanks to that moron he could _smell _it as well. The wave of nausea hit him strongly, effectively preventing the not-so-stoic-now samurai exorcist from coming with any reasonable solutions for the time being.

Finally, the cherry lady decided to step from the bathroom. Not only did she reeked of the lotus. She also had her hair wet, which gave him the feeling she will soak his pillow in any time. Also, she wore the most ridiculous, sleepy expression on her face, indicating that she probably will doze off on whatever surface she happens to lay herself. Just like a while before, when she actually _did_ dare to sleep in his arms. And drooled on his coat.

As of current situation, Kanda was thoroughly doomed.

And, first and foremost, he was utterly pissed at Komui. And certainly it won't hurt to put the blame on that shameless lady, just to be accurate.

Said shameless lady, heavy-eyed as she was, stood currently halfway to bed, not exactly certain of what to do.

- Um, are you really sure I am to sleep in your bed? – muttered Bonbon, casting him a questioning look but Kanda only scoffed and glowered at her. Not exactly talkative, was he?

She still didn't know what to do, so she basically just threw her weapons, her shampoo and a towel into the case and froze, waiting for any kind of information from him.

Finally he let out a heavy sigh.

- Apparently you need a special invitation, cherry-baka. Then be my guest, my bed is all yours – remarked ironically Kanda, gesturing towards the bed.

Marceline huffed and sat hesitantly beside him, catching him in her lotus scent even more. Kanda grimaced and distanced himself from her, suddenly feeling uneasy as the heatwave she emitted hit him.

- There is one more thing I'd like to ask you – rang out her hushed voice.

Kanda lifted one brow, looking at her with vague interest in his hard eyes.

- Where is that you are going to sleep, then?

He opened his mouth to retort some snide remark at her when he realised that she was already fast asleep, her head leaning on a stony wall, her legs scrambled in some messy way.

- Che, that girl. Trust her to sleep in such idiotic pose – thought Kanda.

But even he couldn't avoid a wave of drowsiness that overcame him in a second. His head leant on the wall beside hers, his eyes tight shut, sleep finally prevailed.

These were really bananas.

As Kanda finally opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity, chock-full of nightmarish visions of cherries and lotuses, most disturbing sight met his eyes.

Someone's legs were scrambled all the way on him.

Said someone laid awkwardly twisted on her stomach, with her glorious bloomer-clad butt exposed under her curled night tee shirt, her messy, long hairs sprawled on his bed. Her legs were twisted weirdly, with one of them resting on his chest, the other on his lap.

For the first few moments he just gawked at her sorry state, even catching himself on absentmindedly counting bananas on her right buttock.

But then reality hit painfully.

This wasn't a dream anymore. This was for real.

She really was here, she really was practically half naked in this shirt of hers curled under her breasts, and on her butt, there really were bananas.

Kanda immediately snapped, veins popping all over his head.

_She was so dead_.

Allen shuddered. From Kanda's room there were many types of voices coming out; each of them blood curdling.

First of all, Marceline de Mascagnia's shrieks.

She was apparently violently awoken by Kanda and now, for some reason, was screaming bloody murder.

Shriek. Screech. Yowl – Marceline's. Shout. Bellow. Bawl – that was Kanda's.

And it went on forever.

Allen didn't know what get them in such a bloody row and truth be told – he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Apparently for Kanda to get angry, sometimes mere existence of someone would be enough. But that was one thing. To get him such hot under the collar – that was another, usually accomplished through some serious misdeed.

He briefly mused over what exactly could have happened.

„Oh well – he thought, burrying his face into pillow, trying to tune out the duo's outrageous bellowing – who knows. Maybe Kanda being an ass like he is this time just overdid".

And with that thought he was asleep in no time.

Marceline was still breathing heavily from the heated clash between her and Kanda Yuu.

Said sorry excuse of an exorcist, this devil, this moron (she could ramble to no end about how big of an idiot he was) was standing in a safe distance, facing the window, his expression twisted into ireful grimace. He too was huffing slightly, his face still somewhat blushed after seeing her in such shameless state.

From what she could comprehend in spite of her sleepiness, the reason why Kanda was so ticked when he woke her up, or may she say, brutally kicked her on the floor, was her alleged impermissible pose in which she was sleeping.

Namely, it was her legs, sprawled all the way on him, left one on his lap, the right – on his chest that caused him to snap.

Or maybe it was her shirt, curled up all the way towards her chest?

Or was it her totally exposed, banana-clad butt that angered him so much?

Never mind, probably it was thanks to all of these that her new fellow exorcist hated her now to the core. Bonbon sighed heavily, noticing that at the sound of it, Kanda turned his attention to her, deathly glare gracing his handsome features.

Yes, he was handsome as she has just apprehended this.

_Drop-dead wonderful!_

She was doomed, wasn't she?

Marceline blushed furiously, momentarily forgetting what was she intending to say to him. Had she perceived his stunning comeliness before, she wouldn't have moved around him so carefree as before.

She wouldn't have slept beside him so nonchalantly.

She wouldn't have flashed him her cherry-butt ever so blithely.

She wouldn't have worn _panda-shirt_ for the sake of god!

Wave of nausea suddenly hit her, her expression twisted instantaneously in a grimace of self-loathing. Kanda lifted one brow, confused a bit as to her mood swing. Eventually she regained herself. Being a very intelligent person as she was, Bonbon quickly decided that it was a high time to put an end to this, unusual for her, constant stream of self-humiliation.

Marceline grabbed some clothes from her case and went briskly to the bathroom. She vividly put on her dress, suddenly too short and too infantile when she thought about the prospect of apologising to grumpy samurai. Sliding her feet into satin flats she critically examined her features.

Not that looking flawless would have any effect on ceasing Kanda's hostility towards her, of that she was absolutely sure.

But it won't do any harm to look comely, will it?

**Kanda's POV**

Kanda was standing beside the window, his arms crossed and frown stuck onto his face. Anger was still buzzing inside him, his concentration on the scenery outside the window distracted by each sound that damn girl made.

He twitched a bit as she walked towards the bathroom, her long hair brushing his arm unintentionally.

Finally, he thought, after she puts some clothes on, she'll be out of his bedroom forever. That thought calmed him a bit, but only a bit. His hatred towards the cherry idiot hasn't faded yet. He doubted if it ever fades. Eventually, she stepped outside his bathroom, finally looking somewhat presentable as he observed with the corner of his eye, not really bothering to face her.

There she was, wearing flimsy spaghetti strap dress with white dotes gracing its blue surface. „At least they aren't lollipops" thought Kanda, eyeing her reluctantly.

- Um...Kanda? – rang out her cautious voice as she hesitantly stepped a few steps towards now grumpy Japanese. He ignored it purposefully. If he decided to disregard her fully, he might as well start it from now.

- Kanda~ - groaned Marceline, stepping even further, so she was mere inches from his back.

She stretched her hand to pat him delicately on his arm as to draw his attention, but at the same time he turned with deadly glare on his face. Marceline jerked away, bewildered.

- What do you want, cherry-baka? – asked dark haired boy, not a tint of sympathy in his voice. Marceline immediately felt intimidated. He really wasn't making it easy to apologise to him, was he?

She answered with the same kind of hard gaze but quickly changed to more gentle expression. And then she bowed deeply, Japanese style. Kanda blinked, suddenly feeling very surprised.

- I should sincerely apologise for my rude behaviour, Kanda-san – rang out her delicate voice, the tone of which he never thought could escape these cursed lips. – I haven't made this easy for you to get acquainted with me, for which I'm utmost sorry.

- Che – grunted Kanda, shuffling uncomfortably, not really wanting to keep her in this formal bow for long. Although it was funny to see cherry idiot being at least slightly more respectful, he felt also a bit embarrased seeing Marceline bowing in front of him.

Mainly because, as he observed, squint-eyed, to his uttermost mortification, she forgot to put on any brassiere under her dress. Any more of her sudden reverence and he'll be beet red. Eventually, Marceline straightened herself, a faint tint of rosiness on her cheeks, probably result of blood rushing to her face due to her deep bow.

- Well then, I should take this ‚che' as a sign of ever so slight forgiveness, shouldn't I? – asked the girl, playful smile gracing her lips. Another moment of grace for Marceline, another moment of surprise for Kanda.

He quickly shook his head. It was probably her well deserved feeling of self-humiliation that driven her to such extreme measures of actually being _graceful _for once.

- Whatever – groused Kanda, casting her quick, abashed glance – Just go to Komui's office for your room key. Please – he added after a little moment of silence.

Marceline nodded ever so slightly and quickly reached for her case, intending on leaving as fast as possible. No reason for making things worse for them.

- You can leave this here for the time being. You'd look like an idiot carrying it all the way to his office – his voice stopped her abruptly. - Now go.

Marceline turned, surprised at this sudden amount of politeness on his side. Kanda was facing the window, not looking at her at all.

- Um, well, thank you, I guess – said Bonbon tenatively – I'll take it back as fast as I would be able.

And with these words she took her leave, a bit too quickly, he observed with the corner of his eye, as she almost stumbled from his room.

- Che. That cherry idiot.

TO BE CONTINUED

**There, second installment of the series. I decided upon a compromise between the dark and cranky Kanda as usually portrayed in ff and between my own vision of him in that time. Seriously, before all that dark things at North America branch happened, Kanda usually got more humorous stage time. Generally, I think this whole think with his depressing memories were things Hoshino came up just recently. I know that almost from the start it was well known that Kanda doesn't want to die before he finds „that person", but seriously Hoshino-sensei, there's really no need for anymore of emo-dark haired guy in manga universe, really. **


End file.
